Assembled We Are Strong
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: What happens when a Web-Slinger is added to the plot of Big Hero 6?


.

Crime.

She was currently afoot in the city of San Fransokyo.

Within the confines of a semi-empty warehouse, her human victims lay stomach first on the ground, quivering and watching... as every one of their cargo was transferred into an armored Van while a group of masked thugs patrolled the area with firearms poised and ready to attack.

"You slowpokes better hurry up and get this done. The boss doesn't like delays."

Normally the law enforcement officers would be on this case, out manning and out gunning the perpetrators as they tried to flee the scene of the crime, but due to the fact that most of their numbers were busy trying to stop an ongoing bank robbery that was called earlier that day - and the fact that a second group was involved in trying to put out a raging fire - these people were free to do as they pleased, they believed, because by the time the officers would show up on the case, it would be too late...

 _Wrong!_

Because unaware to those performing the criminal activity and their captured hostages, they were being spied upon by an unmoving figure crouching in an area well hidden from any sort of unwanted view.

The figure frowned behind his pair of orange lenses.

' _Including the hostages, there are a total of ten heat signatures.'_ he deduced, _'At least a total of seven are armed. Three out of the seven are guarding the three hostages while two are loading the cargo and the other two are standing guard.'_

Garbed in a full body black, silky smooth, spandex suit with a large orange spider emblem on the chest - two pairs of its front legs stretched over his shoulders, while the two pairs of its bottom legs stretched around to his sides under his arms. Its abdomen took over majority of his chest and stomach, and its cephalothorax rested between his lungs - the figure leaned back and crossed his arms in thought as his mind thought up many scenarios, each involving him beating up the criminals and rescuing the hostages; and as he settled in on one, he stood up straight, revealing not only a muscular lean figure but also a height of 5'9".

' _First thing's first, the hostages.'_

Moving silently, the figure leapt off the ledge of where he stood. With a flick of his wrist, a thin silky thread that stretched out of his hand and latched onto the roof of where the hostages were held.

Grabbing on, he quickly climbed on the thin thread with no trouble before he jumped onto the ceiling and hung onto it with his fingers and toes like a spider. Hanging from the ceiling, his form hidden by the shadows provided, he peered down at the gathered group of hostages and robbers.

"You guys watch over these three while I go see what's up."

After he waited for one of the three thugs holding the hostages to move a fair distance, he stood straight, letting go of the ceiling's surface with his fingers while his feet remained in place, and making sure that no one was watching, he jumped down, landing silently behind two armed men. Before either knew it, he grabbed them by their heads, and bashed them against the other, knocking them out instantly. Turning to the surprised hostages, he raised a finger to his covered mouth, motioning them to remain silent, getting nods. Releasing them of their restraints, he ushered them to hide somewhere, as he took quickly disposed of the two unconscious bodies by dragging them off and placing them in a corner, before trapping them within what looked like a web cocoon for added measure.

He waited in a corner for the thug who left to return, sneaking up behind him as he looked around in confusion, before knocking said thug out just as he was about to discover the missing bodies.

' _Three down, four to go.'_

With a silent hop, he stuck his feet to the wall, before leaping back on the ceiling, where quietly he maneuvered his way to one of the two guarding the two loading the cargo; and after splattering that thugs face with what looked like a web ball, and knocking the man - struggling to breathe and speak - unconscious, he moved on to the second guard before locking said guard in a stranglehold.

' _Five down…'_ He stepped back as the body went limp in his hand. _'...two to go.'_

And quickly, he once more became one with the shadows as he maneuvered his way all to the top of the truck that currently held the two thugs that were unloading the cargo before dropping on four limbs, crawling to the back end of the truck, and poking his head down to look at the inside of the storage crate from upside down where he spotted the final two of the criminals resting.

"Hi guys."

They looked up his direction.

He gave a cheerful upside down wave.

"Nice weather we're having ain't it?"

"What th-"

But before the men could even react, a thin white thread sprang out from both his wrist and latched onto the side of the thugs faces, before he pulled said treds together, effectively forcing the two to bash their heads against the other; and as their bodies dropped to the ground, the figure rolled his body forward over to the ledge before springing with his hands, flipping in the air a couple of times, and then landing on his feet perfectly with a bow.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you deal with a group of armed thugs."

His reply was naught, but a wave of pure silence.

* * *

A TV screen exploded when the remote controlling it suddenly slammed right into said device; and standing in front of said TV a few feet away of it, was a black haired man who had a 'squarish' facial feature, a short heavy build, was garbed in a horizontally striped, long sleeve suit with black and grey lines, and of course, he had an angry air around him that was rolling off in waves.

"10 times!" the man snarled. "That's the tenth time this month that this bozo's messed with my operations. I'm losing clients and money with each bust and it's all because some _punk_ decided to play hero."

"But boss, what if this guy's working for someone who wants to move into our turf?"

'Boss' glared at the man that spoke: a muscular man with brown cut hair who wore a green and black vertically striped short sleeve shirt, a pair of dark grey pants, and a pair of brown boots.

"If they were don't you think I'd have known about it?" 'Boss' responded, snarling. "I have spies hidden in every criminal organization in this city and none of them reported any of their current 'bosses' wanting to move in on my turf. If they were, I'd have ended them for even trying. Now Flint, are you going to stop acting like an idiot and tell me exactly why you failed to do the job I gave you, despite knowing fully well that the cops being distracted by my other soldiers?"

Flint Marco gulped, too scared to speak because of the tone of his bosses' voice.

"M-m-m-mr. H-hammerhead... "

"Did I give you permission to use my name?"

"N-no boss."

Hammerhead used his first name. That meant there was going to be some reckoning and this time, Flint knew it was going to be aimed at him. How, he knew you ask? Well it's due to the fact that this was how the boss would usually speak before offing any one of the workers that failed him under his employ. It was how he got this job. He replaced the last guy who used to manage the bosses works in San Fransokyo. And now, he was the one that was going to be 'offed'... and it was all thanks to that rotten web-slinger who just suddenly popped up from nowhere and decided to mess with him.

Flint tried to reason with Hammerhead.

"You gotta understand boss, it's not me or the guy's fault! It's that damn slinger's! It's like he's got superpowers or something because everytime we try to get him, he manages to take us out no matter how outgunned or outmatched he is." he stated.

Hammerhead blankly stared at his goon after that claim, something which he found utterly and completely ridiculous.

"Really?" he quirked an eyebrow. "My ears must be deceiving me 'cuz i sounds like I'm talking to an idiot. There's no such thing as superpowers fool, it's just some guy in a teched-up suit that useless idiots like you can't seem to get rid off, that's why I've already decided..."

"B-boss?"

Hammerhead snapped his fingers.

 _WHAM!_

In response to this, Flint's eyes rolled over to the back of his head and his body dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Hammerhead watched as a different goon came out from behind where Flint was standing and this new goon, he was holding a baseball bat in his hand as he watched the body of Flint drop to the ground in deadheap. Obviously Flint was knocked out cold with the bat.

Hammerhead glanced at the other three figures in the room.

"Obviously you've seen I'm surrounded by incompetent ingrates. Can I trust you to do what they're unable to do?"

"If you couldn't, then you wouldn't have offered us a sweet pay for this job. All we have to do is end the slinger, right?"

"No."

Hammerhead sat behind his table.

His fingers laced together as his elbows were resting on the table's flat surface while he continued to speak.

"I want this man caught. I want his tech. If it's able to give someone like him that amount of power, think of what it could do for the rest of my men or better yet, with the right client, that tech would sell for millions."

"A bit different from what we're used to do but that won't be a problem."

"Good. I want this guy caught by the end of the week."

"Understood Boss."

And with that, Hammerhead watched as the three figures left his room.

* * *

What was on was on the screen was an image of the news anchorman sitting behind his desk while the image of a warehouse was projected next to him.

" _Another crime scene has been stopped by a mysterious vigilante. This is the aftermath of an attempted robbery last night..."_

The screen changed to show a video of the police loading up a bunch of tied up criminals at the back of a police truck. The criminals were trying to avoid looking at the cameras, as a reporter spoke to the camera.

" _Withnessesses say that they were saved by a mysterious man that seemingly had abilities of a spider who effortlessly took out these seven armed men without them even realizing what was going on. The interviewed hostages had this to say..."_

The image on the screen switched to a minor reporter speaking with one of the hostages.

" _It was amazing. Those bastards didn't even know what was coming until the last minute..."_

The image showed another hostage/witness.

" _...It was like he was an unstoppable force of Nature; I mean one unarmed guy vs seven armed...?"_

The image showed a third, this time it was female.

" _...I don't know who this man/spider-thing was, but thanks to their help, I'm was able to return home to my daughter and husband..."_

The image on the TV screen shifted back to the Anchor Man but this time instead of the image of a crime scene appearing in a box next to him, it was the image of rough sketch of a dark fully colored figure with a large spider emblem on the chest. The text "Hero…?" was written above the image.

" _And believe it or not, this is not the first time we've heard about this unknown man. Reports say he's been at the scene of failed minor crimes, leaving before anyone could get a good look at him."_ The screen played past footage of the aftermath of said events _"Do we truly have a Superhero in our midst, or are we dealing with an unknown threat with questionable agendas? This is Bluff Dunder of the San Fransokyo News Network saying: Stay tuned to find out more..."_

.

 _*Click.*_

Yawning, while tiredly stretching both his arms after he switched off the TV with the remote in front of him was a spiky haired blond garbed in nothing but a pair of orange boxers with pictures of cartoon frog faces printed on it. He breathed out a small air of morning breath as he scratched his head before loudly smacking his lips together, jumping over the couch in his houses living room, and walking over to the Freezer.

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

On the way, he picked up the phone that was ringing and spoke to the receiver.

"Go for Ramen."

" _Have you seen this morning's news?"_

"You mean the one where I'm awesome?"

" _I'm serious Naruto. Do you have any idea how worried I was last night? All it takes is one wrong step and you're dead. When you said you wanted to be a hero, I thought you were talking about stepping on small-time crimes; that's why I helped you with the suit. I didn't think you'd ever jump into something that… insane."_

Naruto watched as the minutes on the microwave ticked by.

He really hated how long it takes to prepare Instant Ramen.

"Yeah, well… it was going to happen sooner or later."

Right now, he was sitting on a chair, rocking it as he was on the phone talking to the female voice on the receivers end. The voice of his sister. He was smiling slightly as he glanced at an image framed on one of the tables of the room, the one where a much younger version of him was on smiling while he was on a female's voice - a younger version of his sister who he was talking too - before he frowned sadly the image of the person who took the picture flashed in his mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know what was up. People's lives were in danger and the police were busy everywhere else."

" _And you had to help… *_ sigh _* ...at least the camouflage function of the suit worked out fine right?"_

Naruto's grin returned.

"Yup. Installing the impact absorbers and shielding system was a smart move. Unfortunately because of the added tech, my systems run out of battery real quick so I'm gonna have to figure out a way around that until we can make _it_ the core material of any future suits."

" _I don't know how I'm gonna face dad if you end up meeting him sooner than I do."_

"May, you and Uncle Ben took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I'll never stop being grateful for that.. the last thing I want to do is to carelessly throw away the second chance the two of you gave me all those years ago so believe me when I say: I've got this. You know how smart I am, I can take care of myself."

" _I know that. That's why I'm concerned about you doing this Hero thing. You should be in school like the rest of the kids your age because with that big brain of yours, you can do a lot of things others can't; heck, you could be the next Stephen Hawkings or Bill Gates if you just channeled all that energy into doing something a little bit more productive."_

The blond frowned.

"I am."

The Ramen in the microwave had stopped cooking a while ago. He'd pored the food contents in a bowl and threw away the paper bag before moving over to the dining table that was placed a few meters away from the couch so that he could watch TV while he ate.

He wasn't watching TV.

"People's lives are in stake and I'm doing the best I can physically can to make sure they return home to their family. May, I don't want what happened to us two years ago to happen to another family, especially when I could've done something to prevent it."

" _..."_

"May?

" _Look, I'm already drawing too much attention to myself and Krei looks like he's about to make a stupid decision. I need to stop him from doing that. We'll talk about this when I return home?"_

"Fine. I'll see you when you get back."

" _Love you."_

"Love you too."

As Edna-May hung up the phone, Naruto wondered if he should tell her that he's been having those dreams again; the ones where he was a ninja wearing an orange jumpsuit; but then he remembered that his sister had already enough on her plate with Krei. She didn't need to deal with his superficial problems so with a shrug, he went back to eating his most favourite meal ever, and when he was done, he washed his bowl, switched off his T.V, and took off to the bathroom to take a bath.

Now garbed in a pair of black pants which fell over a pair of striped black and orange sneakers with white laces, that was worn under a dark red long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark red fingerless gloves, and finally a blue hood that had no sleeves, and a dark spider emblem that seemed to be diagonally drawn on its back by a permanent marker, Naruto stood above the roof of his building with a backpack on his back and what seemed to be a skee mask with a pair of white lenses.

" _*Inhale*_ _*Exhale...*_ "

With a fresh breath of clean air, he was taking in the amazing sight that was San Fransokyo. It was a few minutes inching to 9am in the morning. He could see the people below him hustling around him and going for work or (if they weren't on the way to their office) from his position, he could see some people setting up their working area. Even though he didn't have a period of class until 11:00 am today, he believed it was time for him to head up to school; so after taking in the amazing sight before him once more, he took another breath of fresh air before he put the Skee Mask over his face and raised his hood of his sweater over his head.

"Well, no time like the present."

He started to run, moving towards the end of the roof his building but did he stop once he reached his destination? No.

He jumped.

And he did it without an ounce of fear in him.

* * *

. . .

 _Believe it or not, I wasn't always as awesome as I am now..._

.

As he placed his middle and right ring finger against his palm and pressed them, a white thread spun out of the back of his wrist.

 _It happened a little over 12 years ago._

 _Back then, I wasn't exactly part of what you would call a happy family..._

While the north end of the thread latched onto one of the many buildings standing around him, he grabbed the south end with his two hands, tightly gripping it as he swung on the thin thread.

 _Yeah, they had it all: Money, Power, Respect; they were the envy of everyone back home…_

As he let go of the thread once he reached an arc, he stretched his left hand and repeated the same action he performed with his right and like before, a white thread spun out of the back of his wrist before it latched onto a building.

He swung on this one like he did with the one before.

 _Unfortunately, they had a dark secret: Me. I know right? How could someone as awesome as me be someone else's dark secret? Well it's like this…_

Over and over again, he repeated the action of swinging on the thread as the end that spun out of his wrists latched onto different buildings. It was like he was Tarzan and the threads were the vines while the buildings were his trees and the City of San Fransokyo was his jungle. From time to time, he would run on the walls of buildings, on the roof of buildings, where he would parkour his way around obstacles, or he would run on the surface of cars before springing off of them and continuing on with his swingings. Citizens would jump up at his appearance in shock, pointing at him as he waved or passed by.

 _You know about the theory where the continents of the world were once joined together before they were seperated into the seven that we know? Well what if I told you that instead of Seven Continents, there were_ _ **Eight**_ _? Unbelievable right? Well it's the truth…. an Eighth continent; one that was formed from when the micro pieces of the Seven that detached from said Seven in question. Them being magnetically drawn to each other by the one thing that destroyed them, a comet, serves as the core that keeps the continent, Atalan, together._

Now he was resting on a Web-themed hammock that he'd created after stopping on a building. His fingers were intertwined with each other while a pair of headphones were placed over his head. He was taking a quick break from web-swinging around the City and besides, his intendended swinging destination was a block away.

 _The scientists and historians say it's the day that the dinosaurs went extinct that Atalan formed._

 _They say that the meteor that keeps this continent together created a barrier with mystical properties around the entire Island mass; that's why we've been invisible to the rest of the world. Who knew said meteor's mystical potential would define my families lives for years to come?_

He had taken of the mask; right now he was still wearing his current outfit without the mask covering his face.

His cerulean blue eyes were looking at the clouds as they passed.

He once knew a person that tended to do the same all the time; it wasn't hard to figure out why.

 _My ancestors gained special unique abilities from being exposed to the meteors energy in its potent forms which they passed down to their children who had passed it onto their own children and so on… these abilities are called Quirks, and they can range from something small like manipulating your nails and changing them into claws, or to something big like for example: Mind Reading; and rare cases usually range from people having from two to four quirks; or even rarer, one quirk that can grant you the abilities of other quirks._

 _My family lies in the former._

 _Remember how I said I was the dark secret of my family?_

 _That was literally the case._

 _Because of my inability to develop a Quirk at birth, I was placed in the Orphanage even though I had a parent. My_ father _. Everyday I would be bullied from those with Quirks despite the fact that none of them were with parents and the few who didn't have Quirks and were with me in the Orphanage? They did nothing to help out of fear and I understood. Even if I hated them for it, I understood. But despite every attack on my person, I didn't break. I stood strong in the hopes that eventually, I'd be free from the torture. That's why I kept up with my studies. I needed to be smarter than everyone back home if I was going to escape without a trace. I just never thought that one day, I'd get bitten by a Spider and gain the abilities of one plus more._

 _Heh…_

 _Maybe I wasn't as unlucky as I thought._

Getting up from his hammock, Naruto quickly hid from view and changed out of his current outfit into something plain and simple while still keeping his pants and shoes; because he didn't want people seeing him and putting two and two together, he decided to bring an extra outfit change… well more like three outfits: the one he wore, a replacement, and a third one that he wore underneath said replacement just in case.

 _It happened one day while I was in the middle of an experiment. That same day, the leader of Atalan came to visit the orphanage spontaneously. I was forced to drop everything so as to give said ruler my full attention while he was around, unaware that the brat of his daughter had followed him to the orphanage..._

 _Big mistake._

Naruto scouted for a windowless alley and when he found what he was looking for, he jumped down, hopping from wall to wall until his feet touched the ground with a silent thud. And after he threw the outfit he changed out of in the trash, he placed his hands in the pocket of his dark orange and black long sleeve turtleneck jacket that was opened to reveal the shirt (white) he wore underneath.

He casually blended with the crowd as he walked out of the alley.

 _By the time I was done with my task, I returned to my experiments only to find that the red-headed brat was messing with my work, mixing the chemicals randomly with childish glee in the process; but luckily, I was able to pull her away from the work because the random mix was about to cause an explosive reaction… one which I got hit by when said explosion had eventually gone off._

 _ **However…**_

 _While I (luckily) didn't get hit by any of the chemicals, something else did: A Spider._

 _I noticed this when I was cleaning up the mess caused by an unapologetic brat. This Spider that was already mystically evolved due to the Meteor (like a lot of the plants and animals were) was exposed to the unstable reaction birthed from my compounds… yeah, I was at a loss at what to do._

 _Should I get rid of it?_

 _Should I not?_

 _It was because I was busy deliberating in my mind that I failed to notice that the Spider already climbed on my hand, and I was too slow to react and get it off completely before the worst had happened..._

 _Before the bite happened._

 _I ended up in a hospital shortly after and that was where I found out the truth of my bloodline which wouldn't have happened if I didn't fake the fact that I was sleeping… but I wasn't going to let that stop me from achieving my goal, just like I wasn't going to let the revelation that I had a sister and father distract me from my plans._

 _I hid the fact that I have powers from others and continued on with my ambitions. There were times when I nearly slipped up but the fact that I'm here today means that it all worked out in the end. I managed to successfully escape Atalan and live on my own for a while until I was taken in by a kind old man and his daughter. They were the ones who showed me what it was like to be loved; to be cared for..._

 _They were my one true family._

 _That's why I dawned on my mask after the Old Man got hit by a stray bullet._

 _I could've stopped him from being shot but I was stubborn. I wasn't going to lose anyone else because of that stubbornness; neither was I willing to let others go through the pain of losing a loved one because I learned an important lesson…_

 _ **With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.**_

 _As long as there were criminal elements on the streets, I'll do everything I can to stop them before they bring harm to others no matter who or what they are._

And no one was the wiser as the blond stepped into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. They were unaware that the Spider-Themed hero that saved the lives of many last night, was currently in school; and that was how he wanted it to be.

 _._

 _That, I swear..._

. . .

* * *

 _(Somewhere in San Fransokyo...)_

Adrian Toomes, meanwhile, was fuming.

Why?

Alistair Krei fired him from his job hours ago.

That was why.

It happened just as he was about to finish perfecting his prototype Anti-Gravity suit. A suit designed to give one the ability of flight. He wasn't an idiot, however, because he knew that the real reason Krei fired him revolved around his design. And that was what made him furious: the work he'd dedicated nearly a decade of his life to complete; when it was reaching said completion it was snatched away from him by the rich and powerful, and he was unable to do anything about it (at the time) because he lacked the same resources as his mortal enemy.

Not any more.

It took him hours, but he was finally able to modify his very first prototype into a working version of his Anti-Gravity suit, adding a few new components to said suit in question to make it more than effective enough to get him what he wanted: Revenge; and now that his suit was done, it was time to set his plans in motion.

In the darkness of his location, Toomes walked towards a large contraption, appearing like bird wings, their width nearly 10 feet wide. Placing a hand on it, he felt the cold metal, before smirking darkly.

"Soon Alistair Krei, you'll know why Vultures are known as the Ultimate Birds of Prey."

* * *

 _(San Fransokyo Institute of Technology...)_

"So guys, see the news this morning?"

"The one about the Spider-Man? You mean you actually even believe in that stuff?"

"Of course I do! I mean this is a real-live hero we're talking about! What's not to talk about?"

"How about the fact that none of the stuff in the comics you read are actually real?"

"You're all just upset that this throws whatever you believe about science of the window."

Naruto's ears twitched as he passed a table.

His lips curved up into a small smirk as mind pieced together what people around him were talking about.

It wasn't that hard.

But still, he couldn't believe he had this many fans supporting him. And this was just in school. When he was swinging around the city earlier this morning, his hearings picked up a lot of conversations about him without him even showing himself. Like it was with school, many of them were good and a few were bad but they mostly centered around the hostage lives he saved last night as his web-slinging alter ego. Even in school it was the same thing. Classes would lose focus of their topic at hand because instead of focusing on their tech, many of the students would rather talk about him… at least until the teacher put their feet down and restored order to said class.

 _No, no…_

Naruto shook his head.

 _No._

He wasn't doing it for the wealth and fame.

Those people returned home to their family safely. That was what he was doing it for. The safe return of mothers and daughters, of husbands and brothers, of relatives and lovers to their loved ones because in reality, that was its own reward.

He was okay with that.

Now what was he doing again?

 _Oh right…_

Naruto glanced around.

It was lunch time, and he already picked out what he was going to eat. He was looking for a table to eat but at the same time, he was also looking for a certain two people who should have been easy to spot.

"Naruto, there you are! Quick, come with me; I need your help to settle an argument."

Ah, there was one.

Fredrick Fredrickson, aka Fred.

This particular friend he met one day when he was relatively new to SFIT.

It happened when he was about to run a lap in the track during one of his free periods. He spotted a mascot having trouble with his Zipper that no one was willing or around to help out, that is until he stepped in and did something about it. Grateful, the student in the mascot introduced himself as Fred, and to show his gratitude, he promised to help him out any time he needed it however he could.

That was the building block of their lasting friendship.

And yeah, sometimes Fred may be annoying with his comic book fads but in the end, his friend was cheerful, kind, generous, and an all round a generally awesome guy to hang with once you got around the fact that he, Fred, was the single heir to an extremely wealthy (billionaire wealthy) empire.

Naruto frowned.

"Dude, chill." he stated. "I get that you're excited and all, but can you ease up a bit on the pulling seeing as I'm holding a tray of food and all? It's not like where you're taking me too is gonna run away."

"Sorry, no can't do." replied Fred as he shook his head. He knew he was pulling his friend against his will but he didn't have a choice. He needed an ally right now and when everyone seemed to be against him, Naruto was the only one he could rely on. "Every minute we waste gives the enemy time to load up on ammunition and I am not going to let that happen."

This earned a quirked eyebrow from the spiky haired blond.

"Okay, what the hell are you on about?"

"Like I said, no time for questions."

And although he would've wanted a better response than that, the spiky haired blond allowed his friend to pull him until the pair of them had reached a table, one containing six other people who were minding their business until they spotted him and Fred and one of the six, he instantly recognized: a rather short and young woman of Korean descent with fair skin, pink lips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, and lavender eyeshadow; of course she was garbed in a dark gray leather jacket, a pair of fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a slender white shirt, a pair of black trainers with blue on them, and finally, a pair bare-knuckle gloves.

"Rei!"

Said female was Reika Tanaka, or as Fred liked to call her: Gogo Tomago - his only other friend in SFIT aside from Fred - who he - unlike with Fred - met _not_ in said institute. One day, when he was bored, he decided to go for a ride on his skateboard and it was during said ride that he came across a focused Reika peddling on her custom made two wheeler. Following a racing challenge, which he won, the two of them became fast friends, and from time to time whenever they got together and hung out, Reika would challenge him to a race which he would win, always. And instead of her being disappointed of the loss, it would push her to get faster so that she could get that win. That was what he liked about her.

He also liked the fact that she was calm, cool, smart, and hot.

 _Anyways..._

"And here I thought you were never going to introduce me to your other friends."

"I never said that I wasn't; I just never found the right time to go around it."

Those around the table watched as the whisker faced blond sat down on the available space. Some watched with quirked eyebrows. Fred, however, was eager to have the small talk between that was between friends over and done with because he something else, right now, was more important.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not forget why were here." the excited Fred suddenly slammed both hands on his tables. "Naruto, help me put these fools in their place. Spiderman is a Superhero right? As in some guy who no doubt got bitten by some sort of radioactive spider and suddenly got awesome Spider powers and not some guy in a tech-augmented suit."

Naruto blinked at that, before frowning. "Let me guess, you're only saying it's the former because then you'd try something similar yourself because you'd think it's possible for anyone to get superpowers..."

"Which is highly unlikely because that's not how Science works." Reika stated with a bored eye roll. Popping the pink bubble that blew out of her mouth, she continued. "Even if option two is the more plausible one, it's still just as dangerous as the first. You shouldn't even be entertaining these kind of ideas that could risk your life. And really? Spider-man?"

"What else are you going to call a Spider-themed Superhero who, by the way, risked his life to save the lives of those hostages?" as he asked this, Fred pointedly stared at Reika. "If he gets to do that, by the way, why can't I?"

Everyone who wasn't Fred looked at each other, before looking at said male in question each with their varied looks of exasperations visible.

"Fred, even if you had the suit, you're still a kid." this came from a dark skinned, rather muscular male with dreadlocks, a green shirt, grey colored shorts, and a pair of shoes. "You still have your life ahead of you and don't have the same kind of training this guy has."

"What if he didn't have any training, huh? Huh?" Fred shot back, smirking. "What if his powers allowed him to move in ways that are even better than what the best athlete could come up with?"

Everybody who wasn't Fred, sighed.

"You're not gonna give up on this until you win, are you?"

"Yup."

Seeing that as a losing battle, someone decided to change the topic.

"So Gogo, who's your new friend?"

This change of subject came from a tall slender female with a lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, dark eyebrows, and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back with a yellow headband keeping her fringe in place. She is thin and distinctly tall, wears a pink lipstick and large magenta-rimmed glasses, and a vibrant fashion style matching the 60's and 70's style of clothing.

"He's friends with Fred too." Gogo, Reika, replied. "Why don't you ask him?"

Fred blinked. "You mean I haven't introduced him yet?"

"Nope, you sort of just dumped him on us without any sort of explanation." The overly muscular man, with dreadlocks, said. "We've sort of been waiting for you to properly introduce us this whole time."

"Perhaps, I can help with that?" Naruto suggested.

Fred grinned. "Sure."

It took a while but thankfully, the spiky haired blond was able to learn about his friends' friends that Fred had taken to nickname respectively: Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Tadashi; all three of them were fun to talk too but he was a little bit surprised to learn that he shared some classes with them, Honey Lemon more than the other two because they were dealing with the same field of study: Chemistry… well Honey Lemon was more of the Basic Chemistry while he was more of a Biochemistry student.

 _Anyways..._

"Speaking of school," Wasabi stated, bringing up something he wanted his friends thoughts on. "Anyone of us entering the Science Expedition this year? I hear it's gonna be hosted by Alistair Krei, meaning this could be a chance to earn some big bucks if you're looking to restock your funds and if don't have a problem with being a huge sellout."

"I think I'll enter." Naruto stated, earning looks thrown at his general direction. The blond ignored this as he continued speaking. "I was doing some research and accidentally stumbled into something I think he'd go absolutely nuts for. Replicating it wasn't that hard." He stated before looking to his right. "So Tadashi, what about you? I'm sure if you submit Baymax as your project in the Expedition, you'll definitely come second place."

"Second?" replied Tadashi with a quirked eyebrow raised in slight amusement. "Why not first? Baymax is one of a kind, and very capable of blowing away the competition."

How Naruto knew about this? Well when they were getting to know each other, they expanded up a little bit on Tadashi's core subject when the name 'Baymax' was mentioned. It was thanks, in large part to Fred, that he found out about the mechanical entity/healthcare companion created for the sole purpose of ensuring the safety and wellbeing of his patient. And yeah, he may not have seen Baymax in action but the others did and attested that said entity was special so he took their words for that.

"Besides I'm not entering," Tadashi continued. "And since Hiro's young enough to meet the admission requirements, I'll ask him to apply. Hiro's a smart kid who can use his brains for something more than Bot Fighting. Maybe bringing him here will channel that creative energy into something that'll help save the World one day, like Baymax."

"We get it," Gogo stated, rolling her eyes while popping a pink bubble of gum. "Your robot is an awesome miracle of science; can you please stop bragging about it every other minute and can someone please change the subject to something else?"

That was gonna be hard to do because two very important subjects of their conversation topic just walked into the cafeteria yard walking next to the other: Alistair Krei and Principal Callaghan. The entry of the two drove some tables into silence because the various students sitting on said tables were more interested in the two adults, that is... until a new figure made themselves known.

"Alistair Krei!"

Said male in question blinked at the voice; before he shifted away from his conversation with Callaghan and looked up at who called him where his eyes narrowed as they stared at the unknown figure hovering in the air, wearing a high-geared flying suit with wings… that was really familiar.

"Crossing me is a mistake you're going to regret!"

"Wait, Adrian… is that _you_ in there?"

Indeed, it was Adrian Toomes, former Krei Tech employee except rather than where the normal garbs people were used to seeing him wear, he was now garbed in a thick leather dark brown pilot bomber jacket, dark grayish green pants, and boots. However, the most eye catching were the full-head jet pilot helmet, with air breather mask - with a small vent in the front - and goggles, where menacing greep lights for eyes shined through. The other, was a large machine on the man's back, looking like large, wide metal bird wings, sharp-looking feather-like blades extending out. The 'wings' were attached to a 'backpack' strapped on the man through straps over the shoulders and pits, and a belt around the waist. On the arms, were metallic gauntlets extending from the shoulders to the forearms. Finally, on the boots, were attacked cranes with blades extending past the sides of the toes, making the feet resemble three toed bird talons. As the man hovered in the air, everyone could hear a soft audible humming coming from the backpack.

Adrian landed on the ground, his feet stomping with a heavy thud, and reached up, before pulling his mask off as he moved his goggles up, revealing his face. With anger-filled eyes, he glared at Krei, before holding out his arms in a wide, presenting gesture.

"Go ahead and marvel at my invention. And I'm sure that while you're at it, you'll probably be thinking of ways to steal it and make it yours like you did to my other works of art!" He spat.

All around them, students watching in surprise, some murmuring in awe and confusion on what was happening. "What the hell?" Gogo muttered in confusion. "What's going on here?" She questioned, getting shrugs from the others.

Fred, however, stared at the scene with wide awed eyed. "A super villain? A _real-life_ supervillain?!" He gushed like a fanboy. Meanwhile, Naruto watched with narrowed eyes.

"You were performing unsanctioned and dangerous experiments." Alistair Krei stated, frowning. Of course he was scared right now, but he was not about to show said fear in question right when they were so many people around him. The fact that his former employee was trying to tarnish his name and image only served to fuel his rebellious side. "I did what I had to in order to ensure the safety of my other employees."

"Those are bold faced lies and you know that." Adrian stated, scowling, but then a smirk wormed in to replace his scowl. "But don't worry. By the time I am done with you, your lies will never see the light of day again." He said, putting his mask and goggles back in place.

Krei didn't have time to respond to Adrian's comment, as with a mighty flap, the man in the mechanical wingsuit, charged at him head first in great speed surprising with the heavy looking metal wings, before reaching out with his legs to grab the fleeing billionaire genius with his metal talons. Before he could, however, a pair of legs slammed into him, sending his body spiralling on the ground.

"Sorry little birdy, but I can't let you go on and do what you're about to do if it's what I think it is." the owner of the voice said, gracefully landing in front of the surprised looking Krei in sort of a protective manner. "Why don't you just scurry on out of here so that we can pretend that none of this happened?" Looking on, the murmuring of the students increased, when everyone saw that it was the spider person from the news.

After he got up from the ground following the regaining of his bearings, Adrian growled, but mainly, it was due to the fact that someone stopped him from performing the second phase of his revenge plan.

"Go home kid." he stated, glaring at the figure clad in black. "My business affairs don't concern you."

"When it involves harming the lives of others," the new figure stated; crossing his hands over his chest. "It does, especially when said others are students; so yeah, you're gonna have to think on that."

Fred was, meanwhile, beside himself with bubbling excitement as this was happening before his very eyes - ignoring the fact that the very lives of him and his friends were in stake at the moment - because to him, what was happening right now was an actual Superhero/Supervillain encounter and here he was... about to get front row seats!

"No."

"But-"

" _No_ Fred, you are not going out there and risking your life just for an autograph."

Gogo already anticipated her friend's thought patterns and thus - before anyone of her friends could do the same thing - moved in to stop him before he did, tightly grabbing onto Fred and firmly locking him in place. It was a good thing she did too because right now, he was struggling as hard as he could to get out of her hold.

"Seriously guys! Don't you even see what's going on right now? How can't you be as excited as I am right now?"

"Because we're smart, and we care about our lives and the lives of those we care about." Wasabi stated blankly until Fred stopped and blinked.

"Um, where's Naruto?"

On the outside, meanwhile, Adrian Toomes was slowly starting to realise how frustratingly limble his adversary was.

Every time he tried to reach for Krei, this annoying man-spider-person stepped in and got in his way so he decided to take out the Spider-Person/Spider-Man so that he wouldn't have to deal with any major interferences in achieving his goals; but this annoying pest, however, was too quick and flexible to get a lock on, and time and time again, said pest proved that by dodging each attempt to slam his wings, controlled by his gauntlets, into him.

"Be still you insolent pest!" Toomes shouted in anger, flapping his metallic wings as he charged at Spider-Man. However, like a bullfighter with...well, bulls, Spider-Man jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Olle!" While in the air, Spider-man shot his arm out, before an assault of compacted web balls - the size of tennis balls - shot out from his wrists at Toomes, who had a wing move in front of him (shielding him from the web-bullets) which exploded on contact against the metal; and then in moving his wings out, feathers spread, Toomes once more shot at the web slinger as he landed on the ground.

Spider-Man saw the incoming birdman though, so he continued shooting 'web-bullets', to which Toomes maneuvered out of the way, continuing forward; and seeing that his plan of action was not working, Spider-Man switched tactics, shooting a web-line up to the school building, pulling himself into the air, and then out of the way, shooting a web-line onto the back of Toomes while up there and landing on the ground where he gripped the line tightly and _janked._

Toomes gave a startled yelp from the surprising strength as he was suddenly pulled backward. As he was forcibly pulled back, he stomped his feet into the ground, the metal blades digging deep, halting his roll; turning to Spider-Man, glowing green eyes glaring hatefully at him, he raised a wing, moving the line between two 'feathers', and made the blades snap shut cutting the line.

From his position, fingers and feel on the wall, back to it, Spider-Man looked down at the winged man. "Should have expected that... So, tell me, is Comic Con in town? 'cuz here I thought I was the only lunatic who liked to dress up; oh and do you have a name? Or do I just call you Birdman? Maybe Wingman? How about, Mr. Feathers? Vulture Man?"

Toomes glared at Spider-Man behind his helmet, as his backpack began humming. "I don't time for games!"

His wings stretching outwards, Toomes began taking to the air, before flying at the hero. Seeing this, Spider-Man jumped away from the wall. However, this time Toomes was prepared for it, and changing direction, shot at the airborne hero.

Seeing this, Spider-Man knew he had to act quickly, and got an idea.

"That's too bad, cause my favorite game is…" Toomes was getting closer and closer, and as he noticed this, Spider-Man quickly flipped backwards, with his hand grabbing Adrian's shoulders, and using them as a hand hold to flip himself backwards before he slammed his feet on Adrian's back saying: "Leapfrog!"

The force of his stump pushed Toomes down towards the ground, where he slammed hard, with Spider-Man still on his back.

"So, ready to give up 'cuz I can do this all day..." Spider-Man said, reaching down to remove Toomes' helmet, when suddenly, the man moved his head to the side, enough to turn in his direction, a wave of glass-shattering sonic screech shot out, hitting Spider-Man causing him to grab his head and scream out in pain. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

He was then pushed off Toomes from the sonic force, flying through the air, and crashing through the ground as what felt like hundreds of needles continuously stabbed his enhanced brain and Toomes wasn't one to miss an opportunity like this.

Easily spotting Krei when the Spider-Man was distracted and still hurting from his sonic blast, he, Toomes, zoomed over to Krei who tried to retreat from him as he inched closer and closer, but the businessman wasn't as fast as he was with his tech.

"Now you're mine!"

"GAH!"

By the time Spider-Man gained his bearings, Toomes already took off with a screaming Krei, something the webslinger saw and frowned at as he realised that his weblines were out of range if he were aiming to shoot a straight line at Toomes' leg and hitch a ride. No. What he needed, was to propel himself with a catapult or something so that he could have sort of a 'spring' to help him reach Toomes who was inching further and further away from his field of vision…

 _SMACK_

"Duh..."

Spider-Man held his slapped head as an obvious idea it him like a ton of bricks and looking around, the web slinger spotted a pair of trees which were perfect for the course of action due to how they were somewhat next to each other. Ignoring the crowd of students that was forming around him, he moved quickly before diving and then slinging out web lines from each of his wrists which latched onto the tree and as he passed said pair of trees, he detached the web lines (which were sticking out of the back of each of his wrists) and connected said ends to each other before twisting his body until his back was resting on the connected line...

 _It was a poorly constructed makeshift catapult but it would do._

"Now to carefully aim and..."

But before he was about to launch himself though, one of the many students around suddenly sprang in front of him with a look of overexcitement. The slinger didn't know if he should be intrigued or scared, but if there was one thing he did know, it was this...

"Um, yeah, can you please move out of the way? You're sort of helping the bad guy get away with a man's life on the line."

.

.

.

* * *

 _End._

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I sort of stopped it here because it was getting far too long for my liking. I honestly wanted to see this chapter through to the end but I decided that it's best if I divided it into two long chapters instead of two Super Long chapters. Anyways, I give you the first story of its kind: Naruto, Big Hero 6 and Spider-Man. With input from the great _**Juubi no Shinju**_ **,** you're all getting to read what has taken me months to prepare.

 _Okay…_ things to note.

Vulture's Suit: It's the suit he wore from Spider-Man Homecoming but it has the functionalities of Spiderman (2017's) Vulture Suit.

Spider-bite: Yes Naruto got bitten by a Spider, but it wasn't exactly the same way Peter got bitten which means that he might end up getting more powers than Peter ever could get. It's up to me to decide about that.

Naruto's Foster Family: Yeah, this is taken in the Big Hero 6 Disney Universe, however Big Hero 6 exists in Marvel which means Spiderman exists alongside them (and has even met them on a couple of more occasions) I know that very well, however I'm not planning on implementing that here. It's a different universe which means different backstories and the fact that some people might exist, and some might not. As of this moment, Spiderman is the first Hero to appear. On the issue with his Foster Family, I went with the Traditional Parker Route however I did something different. With Ben Parker, I made it that May wasn't around when he died which means he was sort of a loner and the only one he had around him was his Daughter, Edna-May, as in Edna-May Parker. I picked 'Edna' because of the Incredibles Edna who helps them design their suit (this Edna helps Naruto with his suit) and May because every Spider-Man needs a May in his life. Don't you agree?

Also we don't know the name of Alister Krei's Secretary. It isn't mentioned in the Movies nor is it mentioned in the Big Hero 6 Series. When her name comes out, then I'll change it according to that but until then, I'm working with whatever liberty I've got with this.

I'd expand a little bit more on the Authors Note but I feel like I've said too much already. Remember to Review! And no, I'm not going to ignore my other stories. My mind is just jumbled up with multiple projects at the same time. It's a miracle I even managed to get this one out when I did…

 _Anyways…_

Peace.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto, Spider-Man or Big Hero 6._

(Trivia: Naruto's 18 years old and is wearing Spiderman's Stealth suit.)


End file.
